PBA 010c
PM Kali: Allys: Are you unable to speak or is it a preference? PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and writes: ...Practical reasons. PM Nilani: Nilani leads Allys to the lounge. PM Kali: Allys nods. "Very well." PM | Edited 6:03:08 PM Nilani: ~this is the lounge, we've got comfy chairs, a fireplace, and a viewing bubble up the stairs. PM Nilani: ((any comments?)) PM Kali: Allys: Viewing bubble? PM Nilani: ~A large, sheroidal enclosure, made from some transparent material, which lets us see outside. PM Kali: Allys: I would like to see that. PM Nilani: Nilani leads Allys up the stairs. PM Kali: She follows, and looks Unimpressed at the view. "Interesting. It rains a great deal here." PM Nilani: Nilani nods PM Nilani: ~It's FAR better when we're in voidspace. PM Kali: Allys: Yes, the view would be more unusual then. PM Nilani: ~To the pod room, then? It might not be open, though. PM Kali: Allys: All right. PM Nilani: Nilani walks with Allys to the pod room. PM Jhett: ((FYI, the Pod Room is always unlocked, as it's one of the portals.)) PM Kali: The Pod Room is Portal 1, yes? PM Nilani: ((yeh, but it might be blinking, and therefore not exactly safe)) PM Nilani: ((I think so)) PM Kali: She peers in there curiously. "They look like dragon eggs." PM Jhett: ((Yep, Portal 1. And it doesn't blink.)) PM Nilani: ~One could actually contain a dragon, maybe. A very young dragon. PM Nilani: ~we'll have to wait until they all open to find out, though. PM Kali: Alyss: Preferably a nonhostile dragon. PM Nilani: ~Agreed. PM Nilani: ~Ready to see the Forest? PM Kali: Alyss: Yes. PM Nilani: Nilani takes Alyss over to the forest door and walks through, if it is not blinking. PM Nilani: ((just in case. :P)) PM Kali: It's not blinking. PM Kali: Alyss peers around; it's snowing a little bit, gently. PM Kali: Alyss: We had better not stay here long. I am not appropriately dressed--and neither are you, as far as I can tell. PM Nilani: Nilani nods PM Nilani: ~on to the other portal, then. PM Nilani: ~you may have come out of that one PM Nilani: Nilani writes this as they walk towards it. PM Nilani: ((also, which of the storage rooms is/are Flamey and/or Janis in? A?)) PM Jhett: (angel) PM Jhett: (( A)) PM | Edited 6:43:28 PM Nilani: Nilani walks ahead of Alyss and signs to Nation: (Nation, this person may object to Flamey's presence here. Please tell Janis to be quiet and keep Flamey quiet, if she is in Flamey's room, and lock the door. Also, tell me if the sample I have given you has been analyzed, so Alyss won't be suspicious about my signing, if that's ok.) PM Kali: Allys follows her. "We came up some stairs." PM | Edited 6:31:15 PM Nilani: Nilani looks through portal II, if it is stable. PM Kali: Allys: What does that door lead to? PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: I haven't analyzed the sample yet. It's still in the queue, but I have a lot of other things to do. PM | Edited 6:43:12 PM Nilani: Nilani signs something else: (I understand. Take your time.) PM Nilani: ~I assumed you came from it, for some reason. I wasn't able to see where all the dragons came from, and this is the only other portal I have seen. PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: They came in from the outside. Not one of the portals. PM Nilani: ((unless the goo gate was opposite the forest or something)) PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs PM | Edited 6:40:23 PM Nilani: ~oh, and in case nobody has told you, if the light above a door blinks, DO NOT OPEN IT. PM Nilani: ~I do not know whether or not that particular portal leads anywhere at the moment. PM Kali: Allys: I would have noticed a portal. PM Nilani: Nilani nods PM Nilani: ~on to the training room! PM Nilani: Nilani strides towards the aforementioned area. PM Kali: Allys: Training room. That sounds promising. PM Nilani: Nilani opens the door to the training room and walks in. PM Kali: It's a big room, pretty plain-looking; the floor is dark gray and the walls are black. There's some light grey gym equipment on one side and an open space on the other, and mats up against the walls. PM Nilani: Nilani waits while Alyss examines everything (if she does so). PM Kali: Allys does. "... excellent. One needs to keep up one's skills." PM Nilani: ~Agreed. Ready to see the library? PM Kali: Allys: Yes. A library... instructional materials for the child. Perhaps the children. PM Nilani: Nilani shows Alyss the library. PM Kali: Allys is actually visibly impressed by that, for once. "The facilities here are excellent." PM Nilani: ~We've got unseen servants, too, in case you're reading an astounding number of books and the pile collapses on you or something. PM Nilani: ~but they cannot leave this room, I believe. PM Kali: Allys: ... useful. PM Nilani: ~do you want to see the storage rooms? *originally writes room, then makes a thoughtful face and adds an s at the end* PM Kali: Allys: Is anything in them? PM Nilani: ~not much. PM Kali: Allys: I suppose I should look at them and ensure they're secure anyway. Just in case. PM Nilani: Nilani nods and leads her to storage room B. PM | Edited 7:03:00 PM Nilani: Nilani signs something to Nation while Alyss is inside: Sorry to bother you again, but if Janis is with Flamey, please tell her it'll be ok soon, but that she still needs to be quiet. PM Kali: ((That's to Nation.)) PM | Edited 7:03:10 PM Nilani: ((yep, sorry)) PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: I'm needing to keep Storage A locked until I'm done repairing it, I'm afraid. PM Kali: Allys: What is in it? PM Nilani: ~who knows? It's been locked for awhile. PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: My fractal lattice matrix overflow. It's full of half-realized swarmfoam forms. It's not pretty. PM Kali: Allys: Prettiness is not required. PM Kali: Allys: Is there anything potentially hostile inside? PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: Hostile? No. Hazardous? Yes. That's why it's locked. PM Kali: Allys: And you are eliminating the hazard. Very well. In that case, we move on to the other storage room. PM Nilani: ((weren't we closer to B?)) PM Jhett: ((Yeah.)) PM Kali: ((She doesn't know where y'all are.)) PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: There are only the two storage bays. PM Kali: Allys: ... ah. All right. Then the next location, by all means. PM Nilani: ~that's all (unless there's something opposite the forest) PM Kali: I call a 10 minute break. PM Jhett: ((The outer door. And then stairs that go up and down. PM Nilani: (y) PM Kali: Allys: The stairs I recall. What is above this floor? PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and scribbles something. PM Nilani: ~every time I try to explore this place more than I have, something happens. PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: Above is the bridge deck. At least it's where the bridge was before I lost it. PM Nilani: Nilani nods PM Nilani: ~well, now I know. There's also another portal downstairs, which may or may not be attached to something. PM Kali: Allys: It wasn't attached? PM Nilani: ~Apparently it was blown off. We're hopping around to try and find it. PM Kali: Allys: ... that sounds painful. PM Nilani: Nilani frowns PM Nilani: ~probably. PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: It wasn't pleasant. PM Nilani: ~well, we should get back to the others before they miss us. PM Kali: Allys: I suppose so. PM Kali: She frowns. PM Jhett: Nation's Voice: Below is my engineering deck, and the other two portals. Most of the deck is closed off to crew. I don't want anyone messing about with my innards. PM | Removed 7:30:58 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. PM | Edited 7:31:09 PM Kali: Allys: Understandable. PM Nilani: Nilani 's ears twitch interestedly when the word "engineering" is mentioned, but she does not say or sign anything. PM Nilani: Nilani heads off (presumably with Alyss) to see what sort of shenannigans the others are up to in the galley. PM Kali: Allys follows.